


The Unexpected Guest

by LovarTgai-StarTrekEffectWarsSpace (Raven_Cobblepot)



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Cobblepot/pseuds/LovarTgai-StarTrekEffectWarsSpace
Summary: Weyoun takes a visit at the Deep Space Nine station for a small break from the Cardassians and meets with a Vulcan named Lovar who ends up deciding to make a deal with him.





	The Unexpected Guest

Lovar walked into Quark’s bar, her mind set on having a nice drink with her boyfriend Q after a stressful mission. She and her crew traveled to DS9 as a reward for doing well under such pressure. As she scanned the room, she noticed someone hiding in the corner that stuck out a bit more than the others. The man sat in the shadows, obviously not wanting to be seen but yet not hiding well enough. She had a feeling who it was, his name was Weyoun. She heard about him, he was part of the Dominion which was run by changelings that were called Founders they also had a ruthless group of aliens that were called Jem’Hadar. They were at war with them but she knew that it would end soon. She wondered why he was here by himself or was he truly by himself he probably had a few guards somewhere watching him. She hesitated before boldly striding on over to him probably the worst idea yet but she didn’t care. She wanted to talk to him, as she grew closer towards him her heart began to race, hoping if he had those Jem’Hadar guards somewhere that they wouldn’t kill her on sight.

 

“I really do hope you don’t plan on killing me.” He said, his voice indicating some fear.

 

“I have no intention on killing you, nor would I in public _if_  I did have intentions on killing you.” She took a seat across from him lacing her fingers together.

 

“Then what brings you to see me? I would have figured those who work with the Federation would stay clear of me.” He spoke so calmly.

 

“Well, it is hard to avoid someone who is here by himself I might add.”

 

“I needed a break from away from those Cardassians, they were giving me a headache.” He then glanced around the bar like he expected one to pop up.

 

“If they give you such a headache why did you team up with them in the first place?” She raised an eyebrow in a curious manner.

 

“It was hard to ignore a negotiation with them especially when it was Gul Dukat making the terms, plus Cardassia was broken and obviously needed our help. But I fear that they may end up turning against us quite soon.” He sighed placing a hand on his forehead.

 

Lovar was honestly shocked that he actually told her that but she just sorts of waved off mostly because she wasn’t sure if it was true or not.

 

“And why would they do that?” She asked.

 

“Just a hunch really.”

 

She felt like he was holding something back but she decided not to push it any further.

 

“I can tell that you really need to relax because you are paranoid.” She wasn’t sure why that slipped out. She should really be trying to ease the mind of her enemy? “Maybe something to drink will help soothe your nerves?”

 

“Thank you for the offer but I think I will pass, we Vortas have a very limited sense of taste. But we do enjoy Kava nuts and Rippleberries though, it's a shame that your replicators do not have them.”

 

“I will consider making a personal complaint about that.” She said jokingly, again why is she being so friendly with an enemy?

 

“So, is there a real reason to why you came over here?” he looked at her curiously

 

“Well, I wanted to be sure I wasn’t seeing things. And since you’re here… I want to strike up a deal.”

 

“A deal? What kind of deal?”

 

“Since you aren’t technically supposed to be here. We can work out something where you don’t get in trouble. You can work for me.” She smirked, she had a conceited tone.  

 

“Me? Work for you? You must be joking.” A look of anger flashed in his eyes

 

“I’m not joking. Either you work for me or I turn you in.” it was a simple deal, take her deal or risk being locked up.

 

He stared at her for a moment before growling “fine. What do you want me to do?”

 

“You give me any information you and the Cardassians plan on doing next to help us win.”

 

“You aren’t serious? Are you?” His eyes grew wide with shock.

 

“I am quite serious actually. But the choice is yours I call Odo to come to get you or I let you leave this station in peace and await your next visit or subspace message with the information.”

 

She watched as he thought about it. “Fine.” His tone was filled with annoyance but yet he was still calm at the same time.

 

“Wonderful! Then it is a deal.” She stuck her hand out as she grinned at him.

 

He hesitated for a moment but gradually stuck out his hand to shake hers to seal the deal. This was the beginning of a beautiful partnership, soon this war will end with them winning.


End file.
